kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Russell Merville
Russell Merville Russell Merville is an orphan boy who as a baby was abandoned in an orphanage and who is almost 18 he must leave the orphanage but what haunts him is knowing who his mother is and why I leave him there one day asleep in the subway station and meets the express liner. Russell Russell is a boy who never escapes problems and always tries to face them and try to find a family As a Singularity Point, he can resist the control of an Imagin contracted to him, among other things, as long as he's conscious. Due to this unique attribute, he was given the power to become Kamen Rider Express King, a Rider who protects the timeline from the Imagins' actions. As Russell continues on his mission, he meets more Imagin, each taking his body and using it as their own for the duration of their possession. Each of his personality changes affect the color of his eyes and some strands of his hair, changing its color to match the Imagin while gaining their abilities and some of their strength along with it. Imagin possesions * when possed by hellmon hell is in russell's body his hair spikes up slighty with a red single streak and gains more muscular definiton and the physical strength go with it * When possessed by tortumon, tortu is in Russell's body with the right words to woo women and convince almost anybody. His hair is straight and calm and has a single blue streak going through it. He also wears a pair of black rimmed eyeglasses. * When possessed by ursamon, ursa is in Russell's body. His hair grows such that he has a ponytail with a golden yellow streak through it. However, his increased strength often results in self-injury and clumsiness * When possessed by dragomon, dragomon is in Russell's body, incorporating dancing into everything he does. He grows one long purple and black streak of hair and is always seen wearing a brown cap. His reckless personality infests itself upon Ryotaro, and usually causes him to destroy whatever is around if he gets out of control. * When possessed by Sieg, though they never forged a contract, Sieg is in Russell's body. His hair is styled in cornrows and has several white highlights with one longer white and black lock on the left side of his face, and a white feather boa appears around his neck. Personality Russell that despite his sad past is cheerful and kind and is willing to help anyone and not leave anyone behind, although sometimes he can become depressed or envious of people who do have family and friends this was demonstrated when he met For the first time, Kamen Rider Toro and his ambition to protect his girlfriend refusing to help him, but after hearing that he had to leave her to protect her, he apologized and they fought side by side. sometimes acting as an authority figure especially when the imagines cause some mischief as a tortumon and its tendency to bind women or hellmon and their rebellious and fierce attitude but always trying to resolve it peacefully. Russell does not like violence or fight physically and he only fights if this was really necessary, it was demonstrated in the first chapter of the series he tried to dialogue and / or negotiate with the bat imagin but seeing that this was not the case he decides to accept becoming in kamen rider express king History Fighting skills originally due to its pacifist character refuses to fight and only served as a recipient of the imaginations to fight with the evil imaginations but little by little he realizes that he will not always be able to protect others with words so that by obtaining the liner he formed the entered directly into combat without imagining them more often,russell seems to still work best with the other mons through teamwork . Powers and Abilities ; Singularity Point Abilities : As a Singularity Point, Ryotaro possessed some of these abilities. :; Temporal Inmunity :: Even after a timeline paradox, Russell's mind and physical appearance retains it's original state. This makes him invaluable against time manipulators, as most of the other primary Riders do not seem to have this protection. This includes immunity to losing his memories and powers upon the creation of Anti express king. :; Indomitable Will :: Singularity Points possess the ability to withstand the temptation of free wishes that the Imagin offers and can expel them whenever Ryotaro is conscious. Forms By swiping a Rider Pass across the SetTouch, Kamen Rider express king is able to pass through four forms, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. Each of the forms (excluding Plat Form, Climax Form, and Liner Form) is based on a specific mythological hero along with motifs relating to the respective legends. However, when Russell (post-series) and the Imagin use the Rider Pass, they bypass the Plat Form to assume their respective express king Form. : Plat Plat Form :*'Rider height': 180cm :*'Rider weight': 80kg :*'Ability perimeters ' :**'Punching power': 1t :**'Kicking power': 3t :**'Maximum jump height': 10m :**'Maximum running speed': 100m/10s Plat Form is Express King's most basic pre-armored form. It is a black & white form that is activated when first initiating a transformation using a Rider Pass. If the corresponding color-coded button is selected, then by swiping the Pass once more, a form change will occur. Dwayne rarely uses this form, as it does not have sufficient armor & pales in comparison to the abilities of the other forms. Only when he does not want the assistance of the mon Brothers or is transitioning into Liner Form, does he use this form. Plat Form is designed & named after a railway platform. This form acts more like a base that Express King's Imagin can be used to transition into other forms. : Single Imagin Forms Once Dwayne activates any of the four buttons on the Rider pass, the chosen Imagin then takes control & a transformation follows. It should be noted that these are not russell's 'true' forms as these are all essentially the Imagin as riders, which they can also activate on their own supposing they have their own physical forms & are not in need of a host body. Sword Sword Form :*'Height': 190cm :*'Weight': 87kg :*'Punching power': 5t :*'Kicking power': 7t :*'Maximum jump height': 35m :*'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.2s When possessing russell (or anyone else) or by himself, hellmon can assume Express King's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first & most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the ExpressGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among ExpressKing's forms, probably due to hell's prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, & 5 being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version in episode 14 which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other mon Brothers, Sieg, & kamen rider toro. In the Super express King series, Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse Rider Kick that hell dubs his "Super Finishing Attack." Although the ExpressKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro : Rod Rod Form :*'Rider height': 187cm :*'Rider weight': 102kg :*'Punching power': 4.5t :*'Kicking power': 9t :*'Maximum jump height': 20m :*'Maximum running speed': 100m/9s When possessing russell or anyone else or by himself, tortumon can assume Rod Form. The ExpressGasher forms into a rod-style weapon in this form. Rod Form gains the ability to fight underwater, extra protection, & increased kicking power, while losing speed & jump height. This is one of the more least seen forms as tortu rarely fights but comes through when a fight is close to water or when the other Imagin are unable to fight. Rod Form is also one of the two base forms that have a Rider Kick, the second is Sword Form in the Super Express King Series. Mack throws his rod like a harpoon then after a hexagonal symbol appears he attacks with a flying side kick. The Aura Armor & ExpressKamen mask resembles a Sea Turtle, the animal in reference to the urashima taro history. : Ax Ax Form :*'Height': 185cm :*'Weight': 93kg :*'Punching power': 8t :*'Kicking power': 5t :*'Maximum jump height': 30m :*'Maximum running speed': 100m/7s When possessing russell or anyone else or by himself, ursamon assumes Ax Form. In this form, the ExpressGasher forms an ax for short ranged attacks. Ax Form gains increased punching power & defense but loses speed & kicking power. This form is Express King's physically strongest base form due to ursa's own brute strength. ursa tends to fight as Express King whenever he senses crying or when he hears anything similar to the word for "cry". The aura armor is golden yellow & the motif is of an axe, with the ExpressKamen Mask resembling the kanji for gold. All of which are elements to the kintaro history. Gun Gun Form :*'Height': 197cm :*'Weight': 98kg :*'Punching power': 6t :*'Kicking power': 10t :*'Maximum jump height': 42m :*'Maximum running speed': 100/4s When possessing russell or anyone else or by himself, dragomon assumes Gun Form. The ElectroGasher forms a gun for short & long ranged attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in power, speed, & defense easily making it the most superior out of Electric King's four basic Imagin forms. drago tends to fight at his whim as he overpowers the other drago Brothers & russell himself. However he tends to cause more collateral damage than the other forms due to his low precision & the high power of his ammunition. drago incorporates break dancing into his fighting style making his movement somewhat unpredictable. The Aura Armor & ExpressKamen resemble a dragon, the animal associated with the legend of Tatsu no ko Taro :. Wing Wing Form :*'Height': 193cm :*'Weight': 90kg :*'Punching power': 4t :*'Kicking power': 8t :*'Maximum jump height': 50m :*'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.8s When possessing russell or anyone else or by himself, Sieg assumes Wing Form by placing the Wing Buckle over the Terminal Buckle. Unlike other forms, Wing Form has the ExpressGasher become two weapons, a boomerang & a handaxe. It resembles Sword Form but the Aura Skin becomes gold, different shoulder blades are used & the visor is blue resembling swan wings, the bird of the ballet, Swan Lake, which Sieg is based after. This form gives Electric King more mobility than Gun Form could provide. : Climax The Express Belt works by drawing in free energy from the surrounding area, allowing it to generate the Electric King suit, which consists of a soft but durable material called Aura Skin & tough armor called Aura Armor. As the name implies, Aura Skin & Armor are attuned to the wearer's individual aura; because of Dwayne's weak will, he can only generate the basic Plat Form. However, possession by Imagin causes the Aura Skin & Armor to reconfigure themselves into a form that matches the Imagin's will, as well as generating a facemask called an ExpressKamen. : Climax Climax Form :*'Height': 190cm :*'Weight': 119kg :*'Punching power': 8t :*'Kicking power': 10t :*'Maximum jump height': 42m :*'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s Climax Form is Express King's sixth & strongest form, gained when all mon Brothers but hell faded away & russell's desire not to lose them created the K-mon cell that is attached to the Express Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ExpressKamen of the other three primary Express King forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the mon Brothers need to work as a unit to fight, & their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with tortu controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with ursa controlling the left arm, & Gun Form's mask on the chest with drago control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter Kick Mode or Punch Mode, with the three mon Brothers controlling that one limb while leaving Jack to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge & Up" attacks. Super Climax Super Climax Form :*'Rider height': 190cm :*'Rider weight': 119kg :*'Ability perimeters' :**'Punching power': 8t :**'Kicking power': 10t :**'Maximum jump height': 50m :**'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.8s Super Climax Form, originally advertised as Kamen Rider Super Electric King, is Express King's eighth & true final form, exclusive to the Super Electric King Series & first appearing in express king videogame. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ExpressKamen of the other three primary Express King forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Super Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Express King & a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form & has the ability to use the wings to fly up & execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. Liner Liner Form :*'Rider height': 195cm :*'Rider weight': 94kg :*'Ability perimeters' :**'Punching power': 6t :**'Kicking power': 7t :**'Maximum jump height': 45m :**'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.5s Liner Form is Express King's final form, gained when the mon Brothers created the ExpressKamen Sword for russell to use when their synch with him failed. In order to transform into Liner Form, the Rider Pass must be put in a slot in the back of the blade of the ExpressKamen Sword . This form, solely controlled by russell with the Imagin using the ExpressKamen Sword as a means of communication, is themed around the Express-Liner in transformation & attack. russell also utilizes each Imagin's respective fighting style when their mask is selected on the ExpressKamen Sword (eg. ursa's strength & defense in ursaAx mode, & drago's breakdancing techniques in dragoGun mode). It soon becomes the only form russell is able to use while fighting in the past after all of his other forms become inaccessible. Although considerably versatile, Liner Form does not hold any significant strengths over Express King's other forms besides being the fastest, which sometimes leaves Dwayne at a disadvantag :: .